Strange Feelings and a Wicked Past
by Vamprisslizy
Summary: Summary: Kagome is back at collage and is happy to see her friends again, they meet some cool, but strange Americans. Kagome is falling in love with one she didn't expect to fall for. And sesshomaru is showing feelings instead of ice sometimes. the rest i


Strange Feelings and a Wicked Past

Chapter 1 Meeting Miss American

Author's note: Hey! this is my first story. I'm finally getting to courage to post the story I have been thinking about

Summary: Kagome is back at collage and is happy to see her friends again, they meet some cool, but strange Americans. Kagome is falling in love with one she didn't expect to fall for. And sesshomaru is showing feelings instead of ice sometimes. Things are going good when one American's past catches her and her friends are in danger not to mention herself. Sess+OCKag+KogaKikyo+InuMiroku+SangoOC+OC

I DO NOT own any inuyasha characters I own my own and that is it, although I wish I owned sesshomaru!

**Sesshy: you could never own me! Lizy: Looks mischievously at him. You right but I still wish I did! Disappears then reappears when he gets soaked with ice water. Enjoy the story! Runs into the forest near by  
Sesshy: growls and runs after her**

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock screaming. She threw it against the wall to shut it up. It, of course, broke upon impact.

"Kagome, that better not have been your alarm clock breaking! I just bought you that one!" yelled her oldest sister Kikyo. Kagome smiled when she heard her sister. She usually broke her alarm clocks when they woke her up.

"Kagome! Get up! We have 30 minutes, before class starts!" Yelled her other sister Sango.

"I'm getting up!" she replied, while getting ready.

She ran down the stairs, greeting her sisters, when she was ready. And as always they looked great.

Kikyo the oldest of the girls was wearing red hip hugger jeans that hugged her legs, a red blouse that showed a modest amount of cleavage, dark red 3inch strap open-toed heels that strapped around her ankles, her black, and waist length hair loose.

Sango the middle child was wearing light blue jean Capri's, a light blue dress top that showed a modest amount of cleavage, light blue 2inch strap open-toed heels that strapped around her ankles, and her dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"You 2 look great!" Kagome said, smiling.

"You look good to little sis!" Kikyo told her.

Kagome was wearing navy blue jeans that hugged her legs, a white blouse that showed a modest amount of cleavage, dark blue 3inch strap open-toed heels that strapped around her ankles, and her ebony, waist long hair was in a ponytail.

"Thanks sis! Now lets go!" she said going out the door.

-------------------------------------------

They got to school and parked near the Martial arts area, where their class was.

It was a huge area, it had a ceiling held up by some support beams, but no walls. Most of the floor was taken up by mats. There were about 13 people around an instructor. They made their way over to them.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted their friends.

Inuyasha, Mirroku, and Koga's mouths fell open at the sight of the girls.

"Kagome! Kikyo! Sango!" Mirroku greeted smiling, getting over the shock quickly, followed by the others.

**Ring! Ring!**

The school bell rang telling everyone class has started.

"Ok, I'm your Fighting Styles instructor Mrs. Lee. I want you to pair up in 2s since there are 20 of you!" Said their instructor.

"Mrs. Lee, There are only 17 of us!" a girl said.

"Oh," Mrs. Lee counted heads then nodded." alright so instead we…." **VROOM**

She was interrupted by what sounded like motor cycles.

**VROOM VROOM VROOM**

They looked in the direction that it came from. There were 2 motor cycles coming straight for them. The one in the lead was a brand new Harley Davidson, it was black with red flames that looked alive on it. On the front it had on the middle of a flame was a symbol that reminded them of a family crest, it had a blood red crescent moon with a Black Rose in the middle and the whole symbol was surrounded by flames. It looked like the flames would swallow the symbol. The Driver is a female. The second Motor Cycle was a Orange County, it had a leather seat, the handles were shaped like spikes, and the sides are black with a very light hint of red. It had 2 riders a female driving it and a male ridding behind her.

They drove onto the dojo floor and stopped about 2 feet from the instructor.

The owner of the Harley got off and when she took off her helmet, that had the symbol on it, and her black leather jacket that had the symbol on the front back and on the upper sleeves, they could see she what she looked like, she wore black tight pants that had a dark blue mini skirt over it, a dark blue shirt that's sleeves came to her elbows and showed a modest amount of cleavage, black 3inch strap open-toed spike heels that strapped around her ankles, her red, wavy, hair that came past her butt, was French braided, her eyes are dark blue like the night sky when a full moon was out.

The riders of the Orange County bike took off their black leather jackets and helmets that had a blood red crescent moon, like the Harley's owner but instead of a black rose they had a black spade the symbols were surrounded by flames. Everyone could now see what they looked like. The driver a female had black hair with blonde tips that came down to the middle of her back, she was about 5'5, she had blue eyes, she wore faded dark blue jeans, a long sleeved red shirt, and black 2inch strap open-toed heels that strapped around her ankles.

The male rider had Brown eyes, brown short hair that came a bit under his ears, he was about 5'7, he wore faded black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black boots.

Everyone stared open mouthed at them, the males' jaws dropped, even Sesshomaru's, they also drooled a little.

The red head looked over the other students, her eyes stayed on Sesshomaru's for a moment. Then said to the instructor in obviously American voice, "Sorry we're late, we had to wait for our bikes."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Lizy: so what did you think of the first chapter?**

**Sesshy: it was boring, and what's with you making me DROOL? he said growling.**

**Lizy: I'm hookin you up with some one. Duh! Now shut up and let me finish the chapter!**

**Sesshy:growls**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"you must be The Americans!" The red head rolled her eyes at the comment. 'Could I have a more idiotic instructor?' she thought to herself.

"You like stating the obvious?" the other 2 Americans laugh at the comment. "I'm Beth Morsmortis. This is my sister Sora Umbra, and this is my friend Dustin Incendia. "Beth told the instructor.

"Um, well I'm Mrs. Lee, welcome to Tokyo, Japan! Ok, were pairing up in 2s, you pick your partner. If you fail to pick one I'll pick yours for you!" Everyone immediately scattered and paired up, except Beth and Sesshomaru. Sora paired up with Dustin, Inuyasha with Kikyo, Kagome with Koga, and Mirroku with Sango. Beth just stood there looking bored. Sesshomaru stood were he was looking icy cold.

Mrs. Lee saw that they weren't paired up. "well, since neither of you have partners then, you shall be each others partner!" Beth just glared at her and inspected her nails. 'I'm not going over to him he has to come over to me!' she thought to herself '**Come on he is HOT we can walk over to him!' **her inner demon replied** '**NO!'

'This Sesshomaru doesn't go to people, people come to me!' he thought to himself.' '**COME ON WALK OVER TO THE HOTTIE. drools' '**shut up, I WILL NOT GO OVER TO HER!'

Beth saw that he was expecting her to go over there, and to prove she wouldn't, she sat down on the mat. Sesshomaru growled and walked over to her to teach her a lesson. When he got in front of her he kicked her in the stomach. But when his foot was an inch from her Beth grabbed his foot, twisted it and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on his butt a few feet behind her.

Lizy: Now you may talk!

Sesshy: growls at her It doesn't matter I have no emotions. I cant fell anything.

Lizy: gets a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She disappears saying "I Can make you show emotion!" suddenly Sesshomaru got showered in ice water! He stood there soaking wet and cold he was Pissed that someone did that lizy reappears in front of him and punced him hard in the stomach! Then ran away into some near by woods

Sesshy: growls then runs after her

( for me to continue you Must review!)


End file.
